


Молись за нас, грешных

by Gewi



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing, M/M, Oral Sex, Seduction, нецелевое использование католических молитв
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 22:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19473064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gewi/pseuds/Gewi
Summary: Кроули в костюме монашки и Азирафаэль, усиленно пытающийся не заводиться от этого зрелища.





	Молись за нас, грешных

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pray for the Wicked](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19460269) by [Ghuleh_heart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghuleh_heart/pseuds/Ghuleh_heart). 



Азирафаэль резко втянул воздух сквозь зубы.

— Ну как, ангел? — Кроули раскинул руки и медленно покрутился, показывая себя. Массивные черные каблуки стучали по деревянному полу комнаты над магазином. Бледные худые ноги плотно облегала кожа сапог.

Азирафаэль возвел взгляд вверх, мысленно прикидывая, сколько ангелу позволено грешить, прежде чем вмешаются сверху.

Кожаная юбка, опять же черная как смоль, кончалась довольно высоко на бедрах демона и выставляла на обозрение обширные участки плоти. Руки ангела подрагивали от желания прикоснуться, и о бо…

Только полоска ткани в форме креста поверх груди закрывала хоть что-то, остальное облегала черная сетка. Широкий белый воротник с золотым крестом по центру лежал на плечах, перекликаясь с полосой ткани на лбу Кроули, под сомнительного вида платком из сетки.

Его язык, темный и раздвоенный, промелькнул между губами на мгновение.

— Что думаешь? — спросил Кроули, хотя интонация ясно давала понять, что мысли Азирафаэля определенно ему известны, и он наслаждается каждой.

Азирафаэль пытался подобрать слова, когда Кроули позволил ещё раз осмотреть себя со всех сторон, становясь на пару шагов ближе.

О, наверху такое точно не одобрят.

— Очень, эм… — ангел продолжил, когда справился с голосом, — очень славно.

У Кроули опустились руки.

— Славно, — повторил он. Азирафаэль кивнул и получил разочарованный взгляд. — Азирафаэль…

— Ну… А что ты хотел от меня услышать? — забормотал тот, вставая с места и заламывая руки. Лицо его было совершенно красным.

— Что…что это кощунственно? Что это богохульство? Это… — Кроули уселся на кровать, закидывая одну длинную ногу на другую, открывая взору еще больше голой кожи бедер. Ангел нервно облизал губы.

— Невероятно, — прошептал он, когда заметил, что откровенно пялится.

Кроули зловеще ухмыльнулся, подзывая его ближе:

— Ну что ж, тогда приступим к богохульству.

Азирафаэль неодобрительно вздохнул, но приблизился, устроился между его ног и снял монашеский платок с головы:

— Хотя бы убери эту нелепую штуку, — пробурчал он, проходясь пальцами по взъерошенным прядям.

Кроули начал расстегивать жилет, соглашаясь, и уткнулся лицом в живот ангела.  
Тот закрыл глаза, не отнимая рук от волос. Это совершенно точно не было их первым разом, но костюм монашки? Это что-то новое. И если быть совсем уж честным, потрясающее.

Азирафаэль открыл глаза, когда почувствовал кожей шепот.

— Повтори, дорогой?

Кроули поднял голову, глядя своими желтыми глазами прямо в глаза ангела, а на лице его появилась озорная улыбка.

— Gloria in excelsis Deo et in terra pax hominibus bonae voluntatis…

— Кроули! — лицо Азирафаэля запылало, когда тот, посмеиваясь, нежно целовал его грудь.

— Ничего себе, — он прикусил кожу в районе ребер, — не думал, что тебя такое заводит.

— Это… Меня не… Я просто не думал, что ты можешь возносить молитвы.

— Хочешь увидеть, что ещё я могу? — он высунул язык, и Азирафаэль усмехнулся.

— Не будь таким развязным.

Кроули еще раз куснул его живот и опустился на колени.

— Я покажу тебе развязность.

Он расстегнул пуговицу на штанах Азирафаэля зубами, за что удостоился тихого: «Ох», и отстегнул подтяжки.

— Laudamus te. Benedicimus te. Adoramus te. Glorificamus te, — продолжал Кроули, прижимаясь губами к нежной коже своего ангела после каждого слова и стягивая с него брюки. Он почувствовал, как Азирафаэль скинул пиджак и жилет, быстро чудом укладывая их на стул.

— Кроули, — выдохнул он снова, хотя теперь демон не мог сказать, было ли в его тоне неодобрение.

— Разве не так люди служат ангелам? Разве не выказывают любовь молитвой? — спросил Кроули, поглаживая бедра. — Хочешь, чтобы я… остановился? — он ощутил, как рука в его волосах слегка напряглась.

— …нет, — услышал он и улыбнулся.

Кроули прижался губами к члену сквозь ткань боксеров (клетчатых, разумеется) и наслаждался тем, насколько он был тверд. Он любил Азирафаэля, причем сильно, но всегда был что-то особенное в том, что он, демон, доводил ангела, своего ангела до столь сильного возбуждения.

Он провел зубами по плоти, и рука в его волосах сжалась, предупреждая или поощряя, он не знал, и не собирался выяснять.

Кроули огладил бедра Азирафаэля, стянул боксеры и с довольным шипением наблюдал, как его член покачивается. Раздвоенный язык тут же обвился вокруг головки, и Кроули наслаждался тихими звуками, исходящими сверху.

— Gratias agimus tibi propter magnam gloriam tuam, Domine Deus, — он отстранился, шепча почти благоговейно в основание члена. — Rex caelestis, Deus Pater omnipotens.

Азирафаэль дернулся и резко вдохнул. Кроули целовал его живот, медленно водя рукой по члену. Излишки смазки, сотворенной им, капали ему на плечо. Азирафаэль прикрыл глаза, зная, что если он еще хоть мгновение посмотрит на это бесстыдное представление, тут же кончит.

Он почувствовал, как Кроули снова заглотил его, и низко сбивчиво простонал, толкаясь в рот.

— Оо, боже, — вздохнул он, откидывая голову назад. Язык Кроули обвился вокруг ствола, двигаясь в несколько ином темпе, чем его голова. Он откинул голову назад, спрятал длинный язык, крепко удерживая бедра Азирафаэля.

— Domine Fili unigenite, Jesu Christe, — выдохнул он, как только освободил рот, нежно потираясь щекой о твердый член.

— Кроули, — голос Азирафаэля был ласков, но властен, и всё ещё одетый демон в точности знал, чего тот хочет. Он встал, склонился над кроватью, к которой только что был прижат, его юбка задралась еще выше, демонстрируя полное отсутствие белья.

— Наполни меня своей благодатью, ангел, — поддразнил Кроули, вжимаясь голой задницей в ангельский стояк, мгновенно лишая того воли к ответу. Тяжесть вдавила его в матрас, и он вздохнул, чувствуя, как пальцы Азирафаэля толкаются внутрь. Он неторопливо подался назад и почувствовал горячее дыхание у своего уха.

— М-Молитва, — пробормотал Азирафаэль. И Кроули хохотнул.

— D-domine Deus, Agnus Dei, Filius Pa-atris, — стонал он, опуская голову на кровать по мере того, как ангел ускорял движения. — Qui tollis peccata mundi, miserere nobis-s-ебаать Азирафаэль!

— Ну, — он почти задыхался, аккуратно вытаскивая пальцы, — если ты так просишь.  
Азирафаэль медленно погружался в Кроули, твердо удерживая того за лопатки, когда он попытался толкнуться навстречу.

— Не торопись. И продолжай.

— Qui tollis peccata mundi, блядь, suscipe deprecationem nostram.

— Хорошо, — выдохнул Азирафаэль, прижимаясь бедрами к заднице Кроули и нежно целуя его в затылок.

Он поймал ритм, размеренные глубокие толчки сбили Кроули дыхание и стёрли последние мысли вместе с нужными словами.

— Как там да-а бля. Qui sedes ad dexteram Patris, m-miserere no-оbis, — он позволил себе распластаться по кровати, закрывая глаза и распахивая рот в тихом стоне. — Quoniam tu solus Sanctus. Tu-u s-solus Dominus, Аз’рафэль, черт!

— У тебя так хорошо получается, Кроули, — шептал он, опуская руку, чтобы медленно пройтись по члену демона, пока тот извивался под ним.

— Ссскотина… Tu… tu solus Altissimus, Jesu Christe. Cum Sa-аncto Spiritu, ангел, прошу! — Кроули вращал бедрами, чувствуя стремительное приближение оргазма.

— Почти, любимый, — Азирафаэль пробормотал ему в плечо, не сильно лучше себя контролируя. — Сначала закончи молитву.

Кроули издал абсолютно позорный для демона звук и подчинился.

— …in gloria D-dei Patris! Бля, теперь просто… — Азирафаэль сделал несколько сильных толчков, вбиваясь в стройного демона, прежде чем тот кончил, выгибая спину в черном платье совершенно восхитительным образом. Ангел не отставал и, сделав пару судорожных толчков, кончил внутрь со слабым вздохом.

Он позволил себе рухнуть на спину Кроули, пока они восстанавливали дыхание и распутывали конечности ровно настолько, чтобы тот ленивым чудом очистил их и устроился в объятьях любовника.

— Это, — сказал Азирафаэль мягко, пропуская через пальцы его волосы, — было очень славно.

Кроули усмехнулся:

— Аминь.


End file.
